Instituto Familiar de la Raza, Inc. - Latino AIDS Project - Mano a Mano
Instituto Familiar de la Raza 2919 Mission St., 94110 415-229-0500 415-647-3662 (FAX) M-F: 9am-5pm, Call intake worker Provides bilingual/bicultural AIDS education, prevention and referral in the Latino community. Services include confidential house meetings, bilingual education, presentations at schools, community organizations, youth groups, churches, the workplace, health fairs and drug rehabilitation centers. Other community outreach includes billboards, posters and a Spanish AIDS education video. Offers a gay Latino men's drop-in group and an HIV positive support group. Also offers HIV positive and AIDS support groups for Latina women. Conducts research to help identify the needs and barriers to services for Latinos with AIDS. Proyecto Mano A Mano provides bilingual and bicultural mental health services to Latino and Chicano men and women who have been diagnosed with HIV/AIDS/SIDA. Offers psychiatric consultation, psychotherapeutic individual, group and family services, case management, treatment advocacy and peer counseling. Proyecto Mano A Mano Provides bilingual and bicultural psychiatric consultation, psychotherapy, individual and family counseling, case management, advocacy to Latino/Chicano men and women diagnosed with HIV/AIDS disease. Mano A Mano Mental Health Services Provides bilingual and bicultural mental health services to Latino and Chicano men and women who have been diagnosed with HIV/AIDS/SIDA. Offers psychiatric consultation, psychotherapeutic individual, group and family services, case management, treatment advocacy and peer counseling. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Instituto Familiar de la Raza, Inc - T 2919 Mission Street, 94110 (b/w 25th and 26th) 415-229-0500 http://ifrsf.org IFR provides health & wellness programs & services targeting the San Francisco Latino community. They are committed to addressing the most difficult issues impacting our community, whether that is HIV, violence, family disputes, trauma, or other behavioral & mental health issues Instituto Familiar de la Raza, Inc. - B 2919 Mission Street, 94110 (b/w 25th and 26th) 415-229-0500 http://ifrsf.org IFR provides health & wellness programs & services targeting the San Francisco Latino community. We are committed to addressing the most difficult issues impacting our community, whether that is HIV, violence, family disputes, trauma, or other behavioral & mental health issues Instituto Familiar de la Raza, Inc. - S 2919 Mission St., 94110 415-229-0500 415-647-3662 (Fax) Instituto Familiar de la Raza, Inc. – Latino AIDS Project/Mano a Mano - J 2919 Mission St., 94110 415-229-0500 415-647-3662 (Fax) M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m., Call intake worker The Latino AIDS Project provides bilingual/bicultural AIDS education, prevention, and referral in the Latino community. Services include confidential house meetings, bilingual education, presentations at schools, community organizations, youth groups, churches, the workplace, health fairs and drug rehabilitation centers. Other community outreach includes billboards, posters, and a Spanish AIDS education video. Other services offered are a gay Latino men’s drop-in group, an HIV positive support group, and HIV positive and AIDS support groups for Latina women. Proyecto Mano A Mano provides bilingual and bicultural psychiatric consultation, psychotherapy, individual and family counseling, case management, advocacy to Latino/Chicano men and women diagnosed with HIV/AIDS disease. Category:Gay / Lesbian / Transgender Services Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Veterans Category:Needs Clean Up